Passionate Times
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: While in class, Harry can't seem to do anything but think of Draco. When he finally manages to meet up with his love, he finds out that Draco had actually slipped some love potion into his drink the day before, but it has left Harry sexually rampant.


He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be close to him, if not inside him. Harry was thinking of Draco just lying on his bed, waiting for him, hiding his parts with a small blanket. He was stuck in Potions Class. He only had five more minutes to wait before he could leave the class, but his thoughts were driving him insane. As soon as Snape finished lecturing them and gave them homework, he let them leave. Harry quickly gathered his things.

"Hey Harry, me and Hermione are going to see Hagrid, you wanna come along?" Ron asked.

"Sorry but I have to go somewhere" Harry replied and ran out the door, leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He ran from Snape's classroom to outside the Gryffindor house. He stopped and thought for a moment. He wondered whether he should get changed or just go to Draco. But then he realized that he would have to get his invisibility cloak first before he done anything. After entering the common room, he took two steps at a time as he went upstairs to the boys' dorms. He chucked his bag on his bed and lumped down on the floor, crawling under his bed. He felt around until he found his cloak. He crawled back out from underneath and stood up. Another image about Draco popped into his head. This time, Draco was speaking to him. He was saying he was getting cold, due to the fact that he was naked on top of the bed covers. Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought. He wanted Draco more than ever. He checked he had his wand in his pocket and wrapped himself up in his invisibility cloak. He moved swiftly and silently through the common room, down the stairs and through the countless hallways to get to the Slytherin house. Unfortunately, Harry had to wait for someone to come in or out of the Slytherin house. After about fifteen minutes of painful waiting someone finally came along to go in. They said the password and the painting opened. As they walked through, Harry quickly walked up behind them and followed them in. Once he got into the common room, he continued his swift and silent journey up to his lover's room. He lightly tapped three times on the door and it opened by itself. As Harry entered, he gazed upon Draco lying on his bed, naked. The door closed behind Harry, and locked itself. He pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and let it fall to the floor. He slowly took of his house robe and threw it to where his other cloak was. He crept across the bed like an animal stalking its prey, kissing all the way up Draco's body as he did. Draco moaned as every kiss touched his body. As Harry reached his face, he stared down into his pale blue eyes for a second and then proceeded to kiss him.

"I've been thinking about you all day" He said as he broke the kiss.

"I know. I made you think about me" Draco said as a little smile played on his lips. Harry looked at him strangely.

"How" He said.

"You know that drink I made you yesterday? Well I added a bit of love potion I had made the day before. It makes you think of your only love, playing with your emotions and feelings for them to the point it drives you insane" Draco said. Harry stared at him, and then laughed.

"You're quite sly when you want to be, aren't you" Harry said and then attacked Draco's neck. He gripped Harry tight and let out a huge moan. Harry pulled away.

"You aren't very smart though. That potion has made me want to get close to you. And be inside you" Harry said, smirking. Draco's eyes widened at the last words that rolled out of Harry's mouth.

"You gave it to me thinking that I would become more affectionate towards you, which I have, but you didn't expect me to want more than that, which I do and will stop at nothing to get it" Harry added, undoing his trousers. Draco's heart was beating faster than ever.

"You…you wouldn't hurt me" He said.

"Being naked isn't helping you. Did you seriously think that I'm going to undress and just kiss and lightly stroke you all over? What's the fun in that without a bit of sex?" Harry said, now settling himself in between Draco's legs. Draco's breathing quickened and he closed his eyes. He tried to suppress the pain he felt as Harry pushed into him, but it was too much and he let out a few moans.

"You like that" Harry said smiling.

"Please be gentle with me" Draco pleaded. Harry lent over and kissed him.

"I'll try" He said and attacked Draco's neck once more. He bit lightly on his neck as he started to move in and out of him. With each movement, Draco let out a small moan. Harry kissed his neck before moving back to his lips. He kissed them gently, lightly licking his bottom lip. Harry got the taste of him, and wanted more. He kissed him with more pressure and Harry's tongue licked Draco's lips again, asking for entry. Draco granted its access and opened his mouth, and Harry's tongue slipped inside and found Draco's. Their tongues gently wrestled with each other, and they both moaned as they tasted each other. Harry enjoyed him too much and let out a loud moan as he came up Draco. He broke the kiss so they could breathe once more.

"Well, that was a bit different. You don't usually kiss me like that" Draco said, smiling.

"You tasted so good I wanted more" Harry said and kissed him lightly. He pulled himself out of Draco and laid next to him. Draco wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his neck, kissing it gently. Harry stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You're too much for me sometimes, you know that" Harry said. Draco looked up at him.

"Yes I do" He said and laughed. Harry smiled and cuddled him tight.

_**Author's Note:**__ Draco spiked Harry's drink!...Little git! Another fic from me...a little shorter than what I usually do but still lol I've been putting it off since I started doing a batch of plushies, but I managed to find time to finish it.  
Anyway the idea behind it was that Draco felt that Harry only wanted sex from him and nothing more. So he made a potion that would make him more affectionate towards him, but it didn't work the way Draco wanted it to, so he still ended up getting some Draco Raep, but a little more passionate than usual.  
_

_Hope you liked it_

_Harry Potter (c) J._

_This story should not be posted anywhere else other than these sites and under these names:_

_DeviantART: imawaffle_

_Fanfiction: XxVampire-PriestessxX_


End file.
